


Humour Me

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Excuse the OOCness of certain characters, Gen, M/M, this was written for one of my writing partners for a silly thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble request: "I'll write a funny drabble about our characters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humour Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Erestor chuckled as he hid in the closet. He and some of the other elflings his age had chosen this floor of the palace for their game of seek. From his vantage point, Erestor could hear the children in the hall outside claiming that everyone had been found but him. His victory thus assured, he permitted himself a low laugh as he peered out the slats of the closet door.

This is when he thought he saw a shadow pass before him.

Thinking this to be one of his fellow elflings, Erestor devised a plan to frighten them, as children are wont to do. He leaned farther into the closet to think. Unbeknownst to him, his tunic caught in one of the robes surrounding him. It was at this moment that the shadow presented itself again.

 _This is it_ , he though, and out he jumped. What followed would result in a chain reaction of disaster that we would remember even as he sailed west, many centuries later.

The closet door slammed open, causing the unsespecting party on the other side to let out a pathetic yelp of surprise. Following this, Erestor climbed out, the ends of long robes trailing over his arms as he shouted, causing the surprised guest to let out a battle cry of his own as he grabbed at his hip for a weapon not currently on his person. Erestor noticed the movement but not the lack of weapon and attempted to duck and cover himself, but the robe caught in his tunic chose that very moment to pull him back, turning his shout intended to surprise, to a scream of shock and pain as he landed at the bottom of the closet. Meanwhile, the other elf watched helplessly as his clothes fell in a heap on top of the elfling, his own shout turning to one of dismay at the mess created.

The disaster was followed by a few seconds of silence as elfling and stranger stared at each other, while the young elves in the hall peeped inside to see what the commotion was about. Erestor suddenly shrieked as tears welled up in his eyes, and the stranger found himself laughing out of control, overwhelmed by the absurdity of what had just taken place.

"Oh no, cry not young one," the stranger had approached him, "I am called Túrin. What is your name?"

"E-e-e," Erestor shook and bowed his head as tears slowly streamed down his face.

"His name is Erestor, my lord," one of the elflings spoke up, "Son of Valóron."

"I see," Túrin nodded, turning back to the boy before him, "Are you hurt Erestor?"

Erestor nodded his head and winced, looking up with large, wet eyes.

"Ah," the elder sighed knowingly, "You hit your head?"

Erestor nodded again almost imperceptibly.

"Well let's get you looked at then," Túrin smiled reassuringly and pulled the elfling to his feet, interrupting him just as he looked to speak by pointing at the mess he'd made, "Do not worry about the mess, little one. I will clean it later. It is no trouble."

"I am sorry," Erestor whispered all the same, "We were playing a game of seek."

"'Tis alright Erestor. I promise you. Now come, let's get you all fixed up."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Valóron – Powerful Sunrise


End file.
